Degava's Legacy
by FoxyGoddessOfCaos
Summary: the first part is more of an introduction to the second and third parts still working on second and third just not good enough yet its about degava who is a knight going on the crusades, he becomes the leader of his army and finds love in a woman of the
1. The Voyage

yay my first story I hope u find it intresting its only an intro to the rest of the story so don't hurt me o.o please.

Degava's Legacy

By: Goddess Fox

My name is Degava I, the I stands for first, for I am the first ever of my name. I am a lonely man, a boy really, my mother and father died when I was the age of 10 so my childhood is scarce. My name in my mother's culture means courage, the kind of courage a knight has in a fierce battle for his kingdom. My father was a retired knight, so I am to become a knight when I become of the right age. My father met my mother while traveling on a quest of some sort, but he is dead now so nothing matters about him. I do not go to church, because my father was excommunicated for marrying my mother.

The age of the high Middle Ages are falling, the second crusade was a failure. The day of my 21st birthday I am to be sent on a third crusade across land to Genoa where I'll be sent by ship to Jerusalem. It is two days till my 21st year of my birth, and the day when I am knighted and shipped off to Jerusalem, I walk through the Vassal's gardens seeing all the serf's tending the vegetables and flowers, how I wish to not be burdened by going on this wretched crusade. I've heard none about the Muslims and the Turkish besides the elegant goods they bring from the trade routes, I often wonder how it would feel to have a normal life, to be a child again with my parents in a care free world, but that will never happen again.

I finish my walk and go to my parent's graves, "Why did you bring me into this world, what have you gained by leaving me so alone and cold," I walked off scolding to my house to see a note on the door, I take it and read what it says, " By order of King Philip II the one named Degava I after being knighted will be sent with the army to Genoa and then shipped off to Jerusalem to free the Holy land from Saladin the Muslim leader," " bah…Stupid Holy land, it can free itself." I crumble up the paper and walk into my sleeping quarters where I see a ghostly white little girl sitting on my bed staring at me, " Who are you and what are you doing on my bed?" I said calmly." I am a spirit sent to give you a message, a warning," she said in her ghostly voice. " What kind of warning?" I stated firmly " A warning not to turn back, to face your fears and to never give up, you must live up to your name or you will suffer," she said. " pfft, suffer what, what are you going to do to me spirit, haunt me for the rest of my life?" I said acting rudely "it is not me that will do something to you it is you that will do something to you, if you run from the blood and carnage of the battle, then you will die," she says as she fades away, I laugh a little and rest up for my big day tomorrow for I will need all the energy I can get. The next day, the day of my knighting and also the day of my deportation to fight off in another country.

I find myself wandering around the King's castle the day of the knighting, as I walk the halls to the main chamber where the ceremony is to be held I am feeling afraid yet eager at the same time. As the king says his speech to everyone that showed I wait kneeling in front of him waiting to get it over with. Finally he knights me and I'm showed to where I'll get my equipment and get ready to go on the journey to Genoa where we will be shipped across the Mediterranean Sea to Jerusalem. The trip to Genoa was long and hard walking from Vezelay France, through the Holy Roman Empire to the coast of Genoa onto the several ships that took us along the Mediterranean. The trip itself was hard but we all would get a rest once we get on the ships and ride off to Jerusalem. We heard of the tragic death of the commander on the trip coming from England as we met going through Sicily. Several ships cut off from us and went around the other side to Crete then moved on the Cyprus then to Tripoli, we eventually saw them on the way home.

As I linger on the ship's port side gazing on the sea, which I have never seen in my entire life before someone touches my shoulder, I look back and no one is there "hmm strange, no one is there," I said moving back to looking at the sea. We finally reach the shores of Jerusalem as we were immediately called to combat; I draw my sword and get into a trench, the arrows falling around us. I look around and see bodies; dead ones, " oh man I'm going to die here," I said franticly, so I turned around to run back to the ship, but then I remembered the spirit and what she said, the voice rolled through my head like giant waves hitting upon a beach. " The spirit is right, I have to fight," I scramble out of the trench and run at the enemy, I run for the nearest man and slice him in half, I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I slash my enemy apart. As the fog of war fell silently the battle we had won but the war has yet to be over.

Well that's it the next part coming up soon just got to finish up the ending . hope u liked my story so far and remember this is only an introduction.


	2. The Fighter

Hello my friends I've finished it yay! Hope u didn't get bored on the first part .;;;;; oh wel here the action packed second part enjoy.

Part Two, 

Degava looked out across the land to the enemy that was marching towards him and his army. "CHARGE!" he yelled as all the men ran at the enemy, arrows flying above and spears out forward and swords drawn each thing ready to meet a body. They strike; the battle has begun. When the battle was over Degava's army lost and ended in a retreat; Degava was not happy about it.

"D#! How could we lose we had the perfect strategy!" He sighs and walks to his tent only to see the spirit girl again." What do you want?" Degava said agitated. "I have come to tell you that your being too mean and rough, your soldiers can't handle it." The spirit said. " THEY NEED MORE DICIPLINE THEY ARE THE LOWSEIST PIECES OF S#T I HAVE EVER SEEN!" he yelled. "WHY DON'T U SHUT THE F#K UP AND LISTEN TO ME JACK$$!" the spirit yelled back as a strong wind blew Degava back against the wall. "If you do not settle down and become nice your future will be destroyed." She says disappearing. "Err … I hate her …" he climbs into his mess of a bed and falls asleep, for the next day there will be a total change in his life.

A soldier wakes Degava in the middle of the night. "Err … what is it?" Degava said angrily. "Degava sir … the enemy has set up camp in the valley, they are trapped," the soldier said frightened. " That's good news soldier, tell all the troops to get ready we'll attack before sunrise." All the troops were ready and set in their positions around the valley, it was going to be an attack from all sides, men on horses waited patiently for their commanding officer's orders. "Alright men … this just may put the enemy in a corner they can't get out of, kill all the enemy soldiers and the men, leave the women unless they try to attack you or are carrying a weapon, same goes for the children." Degava whispered to all his men. "Now when I give the signal archers take out the guard." He said to the circle of archers in front of the men. "NOW!" he yelled as the archers shoot arrows all over the camp guard, then three seconds after the arrows hit, the men charged at the fair sized camp raiding houses and chests, and killing everyone that wielded a weapon.

The plan was a success and all but a few women and children were left. Degava scoped out the wreckage and found a woman unconscious under a big piece of thatched roof. He stares at her, then picks her up and takes her to the medical tent and demanded her to be treated. He sits by her side staring at her, "How can I be so attracted to a woman of the enemy?" he said in a whisper. She wakes, sits up and stares directly at him, her beautiful face smudged by ash, her black hair dirty with soot. "My name is Degava what is yours?" he asks her. "My name is Ina" she spoke softly, "That is a nice name … please have some food and water." He says offering some sustenance. She drinks and eats slowly, but he watches her curiously. "Why have your people invaded our holy lands?" he asked her, "They are our holy lands as well as yours sir," she said quietly. "I see … you better rest, if you need anything at all my men will tend to your wishes," he says getting up and leaving.

Degava sat out looking across the sea like he did the first day out on the ship, he sighs and says "Why … why is this happening to me, why was I put into this position to fight, why couldn't I of died like the others in the first battle?" he gets to his quarters and falls asleep as soon as he hits his bed. The next day there was a tragedy in camp, someone broke into the medical tent and killed all the wounded soldiers, except one, Ina. Degava stared at the mess and the frightened Ina, he walks over to her and calmly asks "Tell me what happened here," she says "I … don't know … there was a man killing everyone … slaughtering everything in his path … besides me … he was going to kill me … but then the guards came and he was gone … that's all I know." Degava sighs heavily " okay … thank you for your cooperation Ina," he says as he walks out of the medical tent. "Soldier make sure she doesn't leave your sight" he says to a guard, "Yes sir she wont," "D#IT I mean it don't you take your eyes off her I don't want her dead DO YOU GOT THAT?" "Yes sir … she wont leave my sight."

The next day everything was quiet, everyone was packing up the camp to move out of the area before the enemy army reached the camp. "Hurry up people we don't have much time, we have to move out and be ahead of the enemy by at least a week." When everything was taken care of they started to move out Degava being in front with Ina in between two guards behind Degava. Degava suddenly stops so does everyone as a warning arrow hits next to him, "stay alert," he says as the archers ready their bows and the other men have their hands on their sword hilts ready to kill if needed. He points out to a couple of his high ranking officers that there is a large patrol of enemy soldiers. "Now … on my signal," everyone was nervous except Degava and his guards. "NOW!" he yelled, as time seemed to stand still. It was a direct hit, all the bodies of the patrol fell in an instant that seemed like minutes after the arrows hit. "Don't let your guard down … this could be a trap," he says motioning for everyone to continue on with caution. One person came walking down the road towards them, Degava motions everyone to hault and ready weapons incase of emergency. The figure stopped and everything was silent.

Then as quick as lightning the figure drew a weird looking sword and charged. Arrows and blood and bodies were everywhere, the only two ones left alive were Degava and Ina (imagine that)"Ina … we have to get to the next town" Degava said holding Ina, Ina just nodded. To Be Continued….

Yay the ending to the best part I ever thought about . anyways I still need to do most of the third part


End file.
